Kuppas
=Koopa (species)= From the Super Mario Wiki Jump to: navigation, search Koopas are a race of turtle-like creatures. There are many different types of Koopas; one of the most common kinds are called Koopa Troopas. They seem to operate in a hierarchy based grouping system. Bowser is the leader of the militaristic Koopa Troop, an organization that has attempted to conquer the peaceful Mushroom Kingdom many times. Many Koopas are soldiers in this army, and have different tasks in the organization based on the abilities of their particular class. For example, as Koopa Troopas have no special attributes, they are often assigned as the basic foot soldiers of the Koopa Troop alongside Goombas. On the other hand, Magikoopas are often given advisory roles due to their magical abilities and gift of foresight. However, not all Koopas are allied with Bowser. Some Koopas, such as the Koopa Troopas of Koopa Village, live peacefully inside the borders of the Mushroom Kingdom, while others simply hold no allegiance and operate independently. Species Ankoopa :Main article: Ankoopa Ankoopas are big pudgy Koopa Troopas that only appear in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. They block off places and act as guards. Bombshell Koopa :Main article: Bombshell Koopa Bombshell Koopas are Koopas who live in Sarasaland in Super Mario Land. They are under Tatanga's command. They attack by leaving behind their Shell to leave it explode. Bowser's species :Main article: Bowser Not much is known about the species of Koopa to which Bowser belongs. The only members appear to be Bowser, Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, Boom Boom, Pom Pom and the Koopa Kids. Their most notable feature is their spiked shells, similar to a Spiny. Unlike a Spiny however, members of this species of Koopa stand upright, and are much larger than most types of Koopas upon reaching adulthood. Even as a child, Bowser Jr. is almost as tall as a full-grown Koopa Troopa.[1] These Koopas are known for their strength, sometimes the ability to breathe out flames, and durability, even as children, as well as magical powers. Chargin' Chuck :Main article: Chargin' Chuck Chargin' Chucks (sometimes referred to as Koopa Quarterbacks or Koopa Football Players) are a type of Koopa who wear American football gear. They have a variety of attacks and sports based weaponry, such as damaging baseballs and footballs. Chargin' Chucks first appeared in Super Mario World. Like the Hammer Bros. and their variations, Chargin' Chucks often appear as duos, or sometimes even larger groups. Dark Koopa :Main article: Dark Koopa Dark Koopas are Koopa Troopas with purple shells that only live in underground places like Toad Town Tunnels they are only seen in Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Dark Paratroopa :Main article: Dark Paratroopa Dark Paratroopas are flying versions of Dark Koopas they were cut out from Paper Mario but appeared in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Dry Bones :Main article: Dry Bones Dry Bones (also known as Skeleton Koopas) are skeletal versions of Koopa Troopas introduced in Super Mario Bros. 3. These undead Koopas will often collapse when attacked, but they can reassemble themselves after a short while and continue to battle their opponents. Electro-Koopa :Main article: Electro-Koopa Electro-Koopas are Koopas found in Super Mario Sunshine. There are three kinds of Electro-Koopas, all of which walk on all fours and have electrical shells which they can throw like boomerangs. Gargantua Koopa Troopa :Main article: Gargantua Koopa Troopa Gargantua Koopa Troopas are a type of Koopa Troopa native to Big Island, as depicted in Super Mario Bros 3. Like many creatures found on Big Island, Gargantua Koopa Troopas are enormous versions of their counterparts in the rest of the world. Hammer Bro. :Main article: Hammer Bro. Hammer Bros. (or Hammer Brothers) are a type of Koopa that stand upright, wear helmets and throw hammers at passers-by. There are various similar Koopas who throw other objects at their opponents, such as Boomerang Bros. and Fire Bros., the latter of which spits its projectiles from its mouth, instead of pulling them from thin air. All these Koopas have similar shell patterns, and beaks that are lighter in color than the rest of their face, both of which sets them apart from Koopa Troopas, which are also slightly smaller in size. Koopa Paratroopa :Main article: Koopa Paratroopa Koopa Paratroopas (also known as Parakoopas, Sky Troopas in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, or simply Paratroopas, in Japanese パタパタ Patapata), are Koopa Troopas with wings. They can bounce along the ground or hover back and forth with their wings, which will fall off if the Koopa Paratroopa takes damage, turning it into a normal Koopa Troopa. It is unknown if de-winged Koopas can re-grow their wings, though it appears that not all Koopa Troopas can grow wings in the first place, suggesting the Paratroopas are a distinct species. They were first introduced in the original Super Mario Bros. and have been a staple of the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_(series) Mario series] ever since. Koopa Kid :Main article: Koopa Kid Koopa Kids are a species of small Koopas that look like Bowser and work for him. They have appeared in every Mario Party game except Mario Party DS, Mario Party 8, and Mario Party 9. In those games they were replaced by Bowser Jr.. They come in 3 colors: Red, Blue, and Green. (Green is the one that is most commonly seen.) In one game they were called Baby Bowsers which may mean that they are Bowser's sons, but in all the installments for the Nintendo GameCube they referred to Bowser as Mr. Bowser, which may also mean they are just another minion, but it has never really been confirmed. Koopa Troopa :Main article: Koopa Troopa Koopa Troopas (often shortened to plain Koopas and occasionally to Troopas, Japanese ノコノコ Nokonoko) are common enemies in the Mario series. While some are peaceful, Koopa Troopas are usually displayed as foot soldiers of the Koopa Troop under the direct leadership of Bowser. They are considered to be the archetypal Koopas, as they have no special abilities like Hammer Bros. or Lakitu. Throughout the Mario series, Koopa Troopas have appeared as both quadrapedal creatures (four legged) and bipedal (walking on two legs). Since their debut in Super Mario Bros., Koopa Troopas have appeared in almost every game, usually as enemies, but also as playable characters or party members. Koopatrol :Main article: Koopatrol Koopatrols are armored Koopas with spikes and appear to be Bowser's main guards. They first appear in Paper Mario. Koopeleon :Main article: Koopeleon Koopeleons are a rare and unique sub-species of Koopas that live in the Toadwood Forest in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. A Koopeleon resembles a Koopa and chameleon hybrid with a blue shell, green skin, large eyes, and a long curled tail. Koopeleons have the ability to turn invisible, a survival mechanism that allows them to hunt unsuspecting prey. Gold Koopaleons are practically the same thing, but live inside Thwomp Volcano and have an extremely high defense. KP Koopa :Main article: KP Koopa KP koopas are Koopa Troopas with yellow shells that only appear in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Lakitu :Main article: Lakitu Lakitus are bespectacled Koopas who ride clouds through the skies, and which can occasionally be found snorkeling in water and hiding behind walls or in pipes. Unlike most Koopa species, they do not have snouts or beaks, but flat faces; their shells are also unique in their circular patterning. To attack, Lakitus typically throw unlimited numbers of Spiny Eggs at their opponents, and some will also dangle 1-Up Mushrooms from fishing poles to lure their targets closer. Para-Beetle :Main article: Para-Beetle Para-Beetles are Buzzy Beetles with wings that they use to fly they cannot attack instead they are used as platforms they appear in Super Mario Bros. 3 New Super Mario Bros. Wii The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and Super Paper Mario Magikoopa :Main article: Magikoopa Magikoopas (referred to as Koopa Wizards in the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_World_(television_series) Super Mario World television series]) are group of Koopas that can cast spells and fly on broomsticks. They are generally considered to be high-ranking members of the Koopa Troop. They wear glasses, and wizard's garb: typically blue robes and hats, though Magikoopas specializing in different forms of magic sport different colors. Superficially, Magikoopas look very similar to Koopa Troopas, however their beaks are slightly different and their tails appear to be larger, though the exact appearance of their bodies has never been revealed, although in Mario Party 9, a small bit of Kamek's underside is shown when he jumps up after winning a a minigame.. Robot Monster Troopa :Main article: Robot Monster Troopa Robot Monster Troopas are powerful robots that look like Koopa Troopas they only appear in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show episode Koopenstein Rocky Wrench http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Rocky_wrench.jpghttp://www.mariowiki.com/File:Rocky_wrench.jpgRocky Wrenches' Koopa-like appearance in Super Mario Bros. 3.:Main article: Rocky Wrench Rocky Wrenches are enemies that resemble moles with shells and pop out of manhole covers on airships at random. They were considered a type of Koopa at the time of Super Mario Bros. 3, [2] but have been redesigned as a type of Mole in Super Mario Galaxy and New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Snooze-A-Koopa :Main article: Snooze-A-Koopa Snooze-A-Koopas (also known as Snooza Koopas) are bizarre-looking Koopas encountered by Mario in the game Super Mario Sunshine. Snooze-A-Koopas have flippers instead of hands or feet and walk on all fours; they are also quite large and have a shell with a Yoshi Egg-like pattern on it. They spend much of their time sleeping and while they are herbivorous, they can be violent when provoked. Spiny :Main article: Spiny Spinies (Japanese トゲゾー Togezō) are four-legged Koopas known for their spiked shells. They appear to have a symbiotic relationship with Lakitus, which throw Spiny Eggs at their opponents. Spike Koopa :Main article: Spike Koopa Spike Koopas are Koopa Troopas with Spikes on there shell they only appear in Mario Party in the minigame Key-pa-Way. Stormtroopa :Main article: Stormtroopa Stormtroopas are Koopa Troopas dressed like Darth Vader's Imperail Stormtroopers they only appeared in the Super Mario Bros. Super Show episode Star Koopa Super Koopa :Main article: Super Koopa (Super Mario World) Super Koopas are shell-less Koopas that wear a cape, allowing them to fly. Terra Cotta :Main article: Terra Cotta Terra Cottas are advanced versions of Terapins they are only found at Bowser's Keep in the game Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. instead of having green shells like Terrapins they have red ones Terrapin :Main article: Terrapin Terrapins are armored Koopas with green shells that appear in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Tub-O-Troopa :Main article: Tub-O-Troopa Tub-O-Troopas are chubby Koopa Paratroopas that are found at Bowser's Keep they only appeared in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Names in Other Languages References #'^' Size comparison chart. #'^' "Rocky is a turtle who kind of looks like a mole. He will suddenly appear and start to throw wrenches at Mario." — Super Mario Bros. 3 Manual, Page 37 Retrieved from "http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Koopa_(species)&oldid=1308632" |}